


Showering

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Washing, Living Together, NON ABUSIVE, Shower Sex, Showers, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony and Sketch decide to take the next step in their relationship - the shower. (Padlock)





	Showering

She has never seen a more beautiful model. His jawline was on point and wonderfully tipped at his chin. His cheekbones were perfectly placed and complimented his intriguing red eyes. His strands of hair were creatively colored, too. Some were hints of dark blue, regular blue, and then there were his spaced, yellow ends. She couldn't get enough of his perfectly-toned, blue skin...As if he were the manifestation of mankind's creation of time itself.

"Sketch, are you painting me again?"

She looks up from her canvas and finds her model giving her a scoff. The expression was perfect, but she was almost done with her masterpiece. He hadn't moved in the 30 minutes she'd been working on it - why did he question her _now_? It seemed like the book he was reading was far more interesting than watching his girlfriend paint him a self-portrait. 

"If you must _know_ ," Sketch emphasized the word, turning the canvas around in his direction. "Yes, I am!"

Tony glanced the painting up-and-down. For a moment, his eyes widened, as if he was fascinated by her progress. But the next moment he lifts his nose and turns back to his book, flipping the pages absentmindedly. His lack of commentary angered Sketch, who roughly turned the canvas back to her and grabbed the paints. She made two little red X's on his eyes, then turned it back to her boyfriend with her inky hands on her hips.

He looked back at it and frowned. "You ruined a perfectly good portrait." 

Sketch fumed. "Why didn't you say anything, then?" 

"I thought you knew me well." Tony shut his book. "If I don't say anything, then it means I like it. If I say something, then I mean it needs more green." 

She turned her head from him and huffed, discarding the canvas to the side of the room. She said, "You're so lucky you don't have any green on you, you know. Maybe that's why I find you so attractive." 

"That's flattering, dear." He waved it off with his gloved hand. "Such a shame you spent your 30 minutes of mucking around on that painting. What were you going to do with it, anyway?" 

Sketch placed an inky finger to her equally-as-inky lips in thought. She soon gave him a shrug. "I dunno'. Maybe I'll fix those red X's and hand it to the Art Gallery. I think it'd be interesting to see you on display."

"I think you forget that I'm technically _always_ on display, as I am a clock. When I'm not in this form, of course." 

She huffed at his sarcastic response. He was always like that - finding a way to make her feel bad or proving her wrong. He ever so rarely understood her jokes, too. Ones she'd spend hours thinking of creatively! He was such a stick in the mud. Sometimes she wondered why she was even in love with the guy.

Tony suddenly stood up and walked towards her. She had no time to react as he suddenly grabbed her hand and started leading her out the room. She stumbled trying to match his pace but soon balanced back on her shoes. She wasn't wearing her usual dress and high heels, she stuck to a more casual look whenever she was painting. As well as her apron, of course. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, watching him lead her through the many colorful hallways. 

"Don't you know?" He retorted. "It's bath time, my dear." 

"A bath?" She repeated, treating the word as if it were poison. "But I took one yesterday!" 

"Yes, but you've been _painting_. You've got a mess on you that's equally as colorful as your hair. This is what you do when you get dirty - you bathe." 

His flat tone made Sketch shake her head to try and think if she heard him right. She honestly found it useless to bathe - it got in the way of her creativity! Her artistic moods were to be carried out in the period of time she felt them. Going out of her way just to _clean_ herself was really useless! She could be doing so many other things right now! Like coloring, drawing, or even fixing the painting!

 _What a waste of time,_ She thought to herself. Sketch widened her eyes and blinked in surprise. _Huh. That's weird..._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Tony suddenly motioning her in the bathroom. The one in the far corner of the house - separated from the rest of the occupants. The other sentient, human-like objects in the house, she means. She heard Tony close the door behind them and lock it as usual. She turned around and placed her inky hands on her hips to pout. 

"Why do you always have to come with me?" She asked. "I think I got the hang of it. I know how to bathe!" 

"But would it be done _as quickly_?" Tony held a gloved finger in the air. "No, no it wouldn't. My way is productive and will get you in-and-out."

Sketch turned from him and started removing her shirt, muttering under her breath. Her clothes peeled off easily and she was left to stand in the middle of the room naked. She hugged her inky arms around her breasts and stared up at Tony expectantly. He was too busy admiring her figure, placing a hand over his mouth and eying her hips.

She always had such a wonderful figure. Her breasts were pleasantly perky, not to mention her figure. Sketch always managed to be as thin as a pencil, with a unique waistline he hadn't seen humans match. It was probably due to the fact that they were of their own kind, but it still fascinated Tony. Especially from the fact that her limbs were inky but her torso and private areas weren't. 

"Well, you pervert?" She teased. "Aren't you gonna' run the bath?" 

"I wasn't planning on giving you a bath, Sketch." He shook his head. "I wanted to try something new with you. A method I'm willing to give a chance to."

He stepped past her and walked over to the shower. Which was abnormal by itself because Tony almost always used the tub for her bathing! Sketch watched in silence as he leaned forward and started adjusting the knobs, moving shampoos around and fiddling with the shower head. He soon turned the water on and let it run, gathering the towel for afterwards.

But what _really_ puzzled Sketch was the fact that he grabbed TWO towels. TWO! He folded them neatly and placed them on the edge of the tub. Sketch watched with an open mouth as he started to take off his clothes as well as his shoes. A grin suddenly came onto her lips. The ends of her fingers and toes were getting a bit giddy. 

Tony NEVER bathed with her! She sometimes teased him about it and threw the idea around. They've been dating for over 5 years now. They were both really close, sleeping with each other and going nearly everywhere with one another. But she had never seen Tony _naked_. He always preferred to change in the closet or in the bathroom, compared to Sketch who was willing to throw her clothes willy-nilly in front of him. Not to mention that he was always bathing her.

So it was safe to say that Sketch was fangirling when she saw him remove his pants. He had features she pictured in her dreams! He was actually quite well-built, much more structured than Colin or Shrignold(who both looked like creeps). His skin was the same tint as his face, and she saw various, faint markings implanted in his appendages as well. He certainly was no body builder - he didn't have a 6-pack or big muscles like she'd been hoping. He was actually a tall and lanky type of person, but Sketch learned that he was stronger than he looked. 

Once his clothes were off, he turned back to the sink and removed his gloves, nearly folding them as he did so. He turned over to Sketch and found her with wide eyes, hands over her mouth in surprise. He very well knew where her gaze was and it didn't look like it'd leave anytime soon. He had to snap his fingers to get her attention again. 

"As much as I'd love to play the stare game," He chuckled. "The shower is hot, Sketch. Get going." 

She puffed her lower lip out. "But, Tony~" 

"I'm coming with you. Get in." 

Sketch grinned and hopped into the shower. Tony followed suit, closing the dividers beside them. They both felt the water come onto their bodies and trip down into the drain below. It felt a little hot but nothing too overbearing. Sketch was actually enjoying the way it dripped down her back and breasts. It felt much more wonderful than her baths typically were, though she couldn't deny they felt good, too.

"Hmm." Tony stared at the shower head. "It definitely saves on water. That's what I've heard." 

Sketch was too busy moaning, actually enjoying the fact that her hair was getting wet. She usually was so against it. "Tony, is it just me, or is this waaayy hotter?" 

"It's just you. It's the same temperature as your baths usually are." 

She rolled her eyes. The same stick in the mud as per usual. She turned around and took a look at Tony. He was always taller than her, but it really showed in the shower. He was almost peeking over the dividers themselves. And he was blocking some - not all - of the water in her direction. He looked a little out of place, what with being blue in a white shower. She blended in quite perfectly. 

"There's something different about this that makes it feel so good." She commented. "Baths are great, but I'm just lying there for a bit. In here, there's tons of room to stand and dance! I'm not just laying in one spot!" 

She twirled around, but ended up hitting Tony's arm. He gave her a glare as he rubbed it in pain. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, at least it would be if you weren't here, Tony!" 

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked, a bit sarcastically. Sketch didn't notice this and gasped, wrapping her arms around him immediately.

"NOO! Tony, I didn't mean it, I was just teasing! We can both sing and dance together! Here, you can even make up the lyrics!"

She grabbed a nearby sponge and pointed it at her boyfriend, as if it replicated a microphone. Tony stared at it before pushing it to the side. He said, "I'd rather not." 

"Well, you're no fun." She pouted. "What do you have planned, then, huh?"

"Washing you, my dear~" 

Sketch turned around and opened her mouth to inquire, but was instead faced with a the water head aimed directly at her. The water was now focused on her and got her body completely wet, save for the never-ending ink going down the drain. Her hair turned uncomfortably flat as it fell to her sides, and her inky lipstick was starting to falter. She felt wet, and was starting to become a little bit cold now...

She turned to Tony to scold him, but felt his hands come onto her hair. She could tell by the scent of apples that he was using shampoo. She couldn't do anything to protest, so Sketch sighed as she stood there and succumbed to his lathering. She only felt his hands leave her head to apply some to himself. When she looked up at him, Tony gave her a wink.

Ignoring the blush growing on her pale cheeks, she gave him a look. "You want to smell like apples, Tony?"

"Why?" He asked. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it! Green apples are my favorite!" She exclaimed. "You just always use manly shampoos. Those ones that make you smell like...black ice, or whatever." 

"Yeah, well, I couldn't find it when transferring everything into here earlier. I think Colin must've stolen it." He set the bottle down to the side. "The prick." 

Sketch giggled. "With acne like that, I'd have assumed he smelled like grease!" 

Tony actually laughed, which warmed her heart. He took a step forward to enter the stream of water, and Sketch watched behind him as the bubbly remnants took their leave down the drain. It left his hair in a wet mess. His usual, galaxy-like colors were reduced down to black-ish blue. A sight she thought she'd never see.

He suddenly pushed her in the stream, and Sketch felt the shampoo come down her shoulders and into the drain. It wasn't long until it was completely clean, figuring she had short hair and all. She tugged at a strand of her hair and briefly sniffed it. It smelled too much like water to make note of the scent now. 

Tony grabbed the bar of soap nearby and started lathering himself. Sketch watched with curious eyes as he covered every part of his body. He soon started to work on her, lathering her shoulders and making his way down to her hips. He did a good job covering the parts of her that weren't inky, though it got on the soap every now and then. She shivered when he reached near specific regions, biting her lip nervously. 

"You know, Tony, I think I've heard of couples doing this." She pointed out. "Showering with each other. Pretty romantic, huh?"

"I suppose." He placed the soap to the side. "It does reduce the time. If I had joined you in the bath, we would've taken much longer." 

Sketch rinsed herself off and averted his gaze. She admitted, "You don't look too bad, Tony. I thought you'd have a body like Colin's or something." 

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. Colin's never won a fight he'd ever been in. I'll have you know I was the one who punched his face in 4 times now. Suppose that explains all his pairs of glasses."

She playfully punched his gut. "You bully!" 

"He hit on you that one time, didn't he?" He shrugged. "If anything, it's fairly justified." 

"Awww, Tony, you're defending _me_?" She batted her eyes at him. "You don't have to, though. My heels are pointed for a reason! If anyone messed with me, I'd kick 'em in the groin!" 

She demonstrated this by kicking the air, though she had little space to and ended up bumping the wall. Tony watched her with a smile as she turned back to him. Something beckoned her to wrap her arms around him again and squeeze. He just looked so handsome today! Especially nude. She couldn't keep her eyes off that member of his...

"You act like you're shocked it exists." He commented. "Don't you know male anatomy?"

"Well, you're my first boyfriend, Tony!" Sketch defended. "I've never dated anyone in my life before you. No one was really interested in paper, anyway..." 

"I can honestly relate." He admitted, hesitating. "Though, I educated myself in this far before they bought me from that store. You're my first, too, Sketch."

Her jaw fell in surprise. With how suave he acted sometimes, how well he handled her...she'd have assumed he had 3 girlfriends before her! She'd been meaning to ask him these other years, but she was having too much fun with him. They were so used to each other now that small details like these passed by them. 

"Does that mean you're still a virgin?" She asked, a bit abruptly. Tony gave her a look.

"Yes...doesn't that mean you're one, too?" 

"Yeah. I've only recently started reading up on this stuff! I found a book on it somewhere in the house, can't quite remember where. I guess our kind really doesn't find use with sex, huh?" 

"Not reproduction-wise, no. I assume someone out there does it for pleasure. Whatever fancies them, I guess." 

Sketch opened her mouth to say something, but turned a little red. She turned away from him and felt the water come down her face. She was rarely quiet, Sketch happened to be an outgoing extrovert. But a subject like this made her a little shy. She was nervous about it because she always wondered what it'd be like. To...to have sex with Tony. She imagined it too much for her own liking.

Tony tilted his head. "Sketch?" 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"You...alright?"

"Of course I am, Tony! I just...Sometimes I wonder what it's like..." 

"About what?" He asked. "You mean sex?"

She blushed. "Yeah! I..I hear Shrignold talking about it almost all the time, but I didn't know what it meant then! Now that I do, I'm realizing how much he preaches that healthy couples have it almost all the time. And we...we've never..."

Sketch went quiet when she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her and squeezed. There was something warm and comforting in his embrace. She held the ends of his shoulders and gently squeezed them back, suddenly reassured by everything. He protected her and hugged her like this often, yes, but now it was meant to tell her that it was alright. 

"It's nothing to rush, Sketch." His voice went low. "It's a serious decision among couples. If you'd like to have it, then I will, too. I just haven't brought it up because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She closed her eyes and relished the sound of his gentle voice. The one he sometimes used to sing her to sleep. He was so gentle whenever he wanted to be. He really did care and love her - she knew that deep down. He was always such a stick in the mud and really sassy exterior-wise, but inside was the Tony she'd grown to love. This big dork that cared about how she felt rather than shoving it down her like Shrignold would. 

"For such a stubborn guy, you really are good at heart, Tony." She said. "That would make great poetry. I think I'll write one about you after we're done."

"With the shower? I think we are, dear."

"No..." She grinned. "The _other_ thing." 

Tony took a moment to register what she said. When Sketch leaned forward and turned the dial to shut the water off, she looked back at him with a flirtatious smile and wink. I twas then that he realized just how serious she was. With a grin on both of their faces, he lifted her up and settled her on his knee, engaging in one of their most intense makeout sessions of their lifetime.

The rest that ensued was a record itself.


End file.
